


The Mari-Soolin Fan Fiction Blues

by Gozer



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst and Humor, Avon Whump, Filk, Humor, Humour, Kerr Avon cannot win, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozer/pseuds/Gozer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original, Han Solo-based version of this Star Wars filk song has Han lamenting being physically whumped by fic writers (i.e., “...they couldn’t come up with a single adventure where I didn’t somehow end up maimed”); I noticed that when it came to fic about Avon, being physically whumped was generally the least of his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mari-Soolin Fan Fiction Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mari Su Fan Fiction Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219259) by M.J. Holmes. 



> Take-off on the filk song “The Mari Su Fan Fiction Blues” by M. J. Holmes, sung by Julie Ecklar on Bayfilk II Concert Vol. 1, copyright 1984. My version was written in 1987 and appeared in "Hip Deep in Heroes", a Blake's 7 filk songbook.
> 
> Salutations to Mr. Paul Darrow, who thought it would "be interesting" if Avon "went mad" during fourth series. He (quite literally) started it!

The Mari-Soolin Fan Fiction Blues

Or

“Victim of Fifth Series Blues”

By Teenygozer

I started existence as a nasty computer tech  
Going through life with some style.  
Looking for a bolt-hole or to pick up easy money,  
I’d turn on that Kerr Avon smile.  
But then some fen got their pens on my life  
And living has turned out in a different way;  
Because they couldn’t come up with a single adventure  
Where I didn’t somehow end up crazed.

I’ve had fits of obsession  
And manic-depression  
I’ve gone crazy in a billion new ways.  
I’ve been so damned schizophrenic  
In ways photogenic,  
I think I’ll just go into a daze.  
You just let one neo-fan  
Get ahold of you, man;  
You will find that your whole life is through:  
I should know, I’ve been manic and panicked and freaked,  
I’ve got the Victim of Fifth Series Blues.

Now, so far as I know, my luck with the ladies  
Has always been what you’d call bad.  
Half of these women come equipped with a gun,  
The other half think I’m a cad.  
But in all of these stories, I attract them in droves,  
This while I’m going through hell.  
And the only way they will stay is if I go catatonic,  
Or have one foot in a padded cell.

I’ve started to natter,  
Driven mad as a hatter,  
In ways I never thought could be done.  
My God, these fans have got minds that make a crimo look dainty!  
There’s no mental torture they shun!  
I’ve found in all of this screaming  
In all of this dreaming  
There is nothing you can do but lose.  
I’ve got those semi-neurotic, turned-around and half psychotic  
Victim of Fan Fiction Blues.


End file.
